


The Others

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is hit over the head with Jensen's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Others

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because of a photo of Jensen and Christian Kane. Much love to Steph for her ability to be an amazing beta all the while mocking me.

Jensen glances around the lobby of the hotel and wonders how the hell he convinced himself this was a good idea. Lately, he’s been good for the most part. Lately, he’s turned over a new leaf and stopped partying quite so much. His old friends laugh at him, Rosenbaum bets him that it won’t last, and Josh Jackson refers to him as “whipped.” Jensen’s not sure that’s the correct term, unless getting amazing fucks and blowjobs from someone he genuinely likes is “whipped.” Then sure, he guesses he is.  
  
The problem he is having is that he hasn’t seen his friends in awhile, at least not in a non-professional atmosphere where the niceties are pushed away. He wonders if he will immediately turn back into the guy he sometimes is around them, wonders if he’ll find himself in a situation where he wakes in a drunken fog to discover he did something stupid, like fuck his best friend.  
  
But he’s there in Las Vegas to hang out, to catch up with his friends and enjoy some much needed debauchery far away from Vancouver and his work.  
  
That doesn’t mean he’s in a rush to see any of them.  
  
Especially since he’s sort of brought his work along with him.  
  
Jensen makes his way to the elevators, not stopping to see if any of his friends are there yet. He pushes the up arrow a few times and rests against the wall, studying the area for any familiar faces. Only one appears at the moment, and it’s the one he came with.  
  
“What the hell is your big hurry?” Jared asks, dropping his bags on the floor next to Jensen.  
  
Jensen looks down at the pile of bags and replies, “They have people to get those for you, you know?”  
  
Jared shrugs. “I got it.” Jared looks around and asks, “Are you sure your friends won’t mind me tagging along?”  
  
Jensen smiles and says, “They’ll probably be too wasted to know you’re there, dude.”  
  
“And they won’t think it’s weird that we’re sharing a room?”  
  
Jensen meets Jared’s mischievous gaze, the type he usually reserves for inappropriate moments right before public groping, but Jensen remains cool. He shrugs and says, “I don’t think they’ll notice.”  
  
“And if they do?”  
  
“Are you asking me if I’m coming out of the closet this evening?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Good, because that has problems written all over it,” Jensen replies. He nudges Jared in the arm and adds, “Not that any of them would be surprised by it if I did.”  
  
Jared smiles and steps closer to Jensen. For a second, Jared looks like he’s going to kiss Jensen, but instead he replies, “Impressive.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Is that your way of preparing me for the crazy Jensen stories? I’ve already heard a few.”  
  
“Have you? Where?”  
  
Jared doesn’t reply.  
  
The doors of the elevator open and Jensen smiles pleasantly at the other guests exiting before stepping inside the car and holding it open for Jared and his twenty bags. He shakes his head, chuckling under his breath as Jared struggles. Jared glares at him and says, “Nice of you to offer to help, man.”  
  
“Whatever Mr. Too Cheap to Tip a Bellhop.”  
  
“That has nothing to do with why I didn’t check my bags.”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
As the doors of the elevator close, a voice shouts out for them to hold the elevator. Jared reaches across Jensen and slams the button to hold it open. Jensen becomes aware of Jared’s closeness and the smell of his aftershave, and Jensen regrets that they’ll have another person in the elevator with them.  
  
He really regrets it the minute he sees who it is. Jensen shifts his eyes to the ground and plans out various ways to kill Rosenbaum, sure that this was his perverted sense of humor at work. Jensen isn’t sure what he expects to happen, that suddenly he’ll be unrecognizable, but like much of his life, things rarely go as he hopes.  
  
“J, man! I didn’t know you were coming. I heard you were busy filming,” Christian says.  
  
“You’re hanging out with us this weekend?”  
  
“Yeah. Had some free time between jobs and missed my pals. Definitely glad I came now that I know you’re here. It’s been a while.”  
  
“True,” Jensen replies. He’s suddenly incapable of answers that are more than one syllable long.  
  
Jensen ignores the looks from Jared as Christian pushes Jared aside and wraps his arms around Jensen in a hug. Christian slaps Jensen on the back – Jensen’s always hated that – and continues, “I saw you in the latest _People_ magazine, man. How does it feel to be considered a _sexy bachelor_?”  
  
Jensen laughs. He laughs because this has to be one of the most uncomfortable moments of his life and he has no idea how else to react. He keeps laughing, looking between Jared and Christian. With his luck, he half-expects the damn elevator to get stuck.  
  
Christian pulls back, but still holds onto Jensen. Jensen notices Jared stiffen at the continued contact and yeah, if this isn’t a whole can of worms he would’ve liked to avoid. Christian smiles and says, “It’s really good to see you. I think the last time we hung out was at the launch party for that drink...we had a good time that night.”  
  
“Yeah, we did. I drank too much.”  
  
“I couldn’t tell later,” Christian replies.  
  
“You were a little drunk too,” Jensen says, trying to keep his voice light. He’s not sure he succeeds.  
  
Christian smiles and his arm runs up Jensen’s back. He leans in closer and says, “I still remember certain things...like the way you kissed that stripper. Hottest thing I’d ever seen...well, until later.”  
  
Jensen really wants to get off memory lane. He tries to think of something to say and all he comes up with is, “Have you met Jared?”  
  
For the first time, Christian’s eyes move from Jensen to Jared. Christian smiles and points. “You’re the other sexy ghost hunter, huh?”  
  
“Most people call me ‘Jared’ though,” Jared responds. His eyes focus on Jensen, but Jensen is smart enough to look at the floor. He still notices Jared motion between Jensen and Christian and ask, “How do you two know each other?”  
  
“You know how the WB is, always trying to save money by doing publicity for a bunch of shows at once. I think we first met on a photo shoot, right?” Jensen nods and Christian’s grin widens as he adds, “And then there are the parties...man, J and I have enjoyed quite a few nights together. Isn’t that right, J?”  
  
Jensen nods. He doesn’t have to be a genius to know that no one likes to talk about their partner’s other relationships and Jared is being hit over the head with it. Frankly, this is why Jensen planned to bail on the weekend in Las Vegas with his friends, and then it’s why he wasn’t going to invite Jared along. But one too many really good kisses and caresses changed his tune.  
  
Now Jensen is going to suffer the consequences. All because he’s a horny bastard that can’t resist Jared’s lips...or stomach...or ass.  
  
After what feels like an eternity, the elevator doors open. Christian moves toward the hall and says, “This is my floor. We’ll meet up later, man.” Christian’s eyes never leave Jensen’s. Jensen can remember why he found Christian so attractive. It was the damn blue eyes. Jensen is a sucker for blue eyes sometimes. Christian winks at Jensen as the doors start to close and adds, “Nice to meet you, Jason.”  
  
“It’s _Jared_ ,” Jared calls out, but the doors have already closed. Jared folds his arms and stares at Jensen in that way that Jensen knows he’s expected to explain his history with Christian.  
  
Sometimes he really hates anything resembling relationships. When it’s just a quick fuck and exit he doesn’t have to worry about explaining anything. Then again, he does like that when he wakes up in the morning, he has no anxiety about what (or who) he might have done in a drunken stupor. Christ, maybe he’s maturing.  
  
The rest of the trip to their room is quiet. Jensen hates the quiet because he knows the minute they close the door of their room, there’s going to be that whole explaining thing to deal with.  
  
Jared drops his bags on the floor and sits down on the bed. He stares at Jensen with those big eyes that Jared usually reserves for their emotional scenes. Fucking asshole is totally playing him, Jensen knows, but what the hell else is he going to do but walk right into it?  
  
“Christian and I have a history.”  
  
“No, you’re kidding.”  
  
“There’s no need for sarcasm, Jared.”  
  
“Is there anyone you haven’t slept with?” Jared asks.  
  
Jensen smiles. He probably shouldn’t, but he can’t help himself. Jensen shakes his head and says, “I like pretty things.”  
  
“You’re an asshole.”  
  
“And that’s news?”  
  
“Fair enough, but I didn’t...I figured...” Jared lays back on the bed and groans. He finally manages, “I don’t know what I thought. In fact I tried not to think about it.”  
  
Jensen sits on the edge of the bed and pats Jared’s leg. He hopes it doesn’t come across as a condescending gesture. He sighs and replies, “I warned you if you came here this weekend that you might not enjoy yourself.”  
  
“Meaning I’d discover that who you consider ‘friends’ are actually fuck buddies?”  
  
Jensen smirks and says, “If they’re pretty enough, or I’m drunk enough. One or the other.”  
  
“Asshole,” Jared repeats.  
  
“I don’t sleep with all my friends, if that’s what you’re asking. That would be awkward.”  
  
“Prick.”  
  
“There’s nothing I can do about things that have already happened. You know what I’m like, so you shouldn’t be so damn surprised.”  
  
“I’m not. But there’s a difference between abstract knowledge and seeing it up close and personal.”  
  
“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting to see Christian.”  
  
“Was he good?”  
  
Jensen steps back and he wonders if this is one of those moments that usually only occurs with girls. The type of situation where nothing he says would be the right answer and he ends up sleeping on the sofa. So he asks, “Do you really want the sordid details?”  
  
“Yes...no...” Jared pauses and asks, “Did it happen a lot?”  
  
“With Christian?” Jensen questions. Off the look on Jared’s face, he responds, “I dunno, once or twice. He’s a cool guy if you can get past his whole actor-slash-musician thing and his weird need to turn everything into art. And he spins a good story, especially when you’re drunk off your fucking ass.”  
  
“Sounds like true love.”  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes and says, “I’m not going to apologize for who I am or what I’ve done with people in the past. Do I get pissed off whenever those ex-girlfriends of yours call?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“This is different though. I haven’t dated every young actor in Hollywood.”  
  
“Some are based out of New York actually,” Jensen counters. Jensen rests his hand on Jared’s thigh, drawing patterns with his fingers, but Jared is rigid against his touch. Jensen adds, “And that was my attempt at lightening the mood, but I realize now that I failed.”  
  
“Miserably.”  
  
“Whatever,” Jensen pauses, studying Jared’s expression. He can’t figure out if Jared is really pissed off about this or not. Jensen’s never been very good at relationships or reading people, but Jared’s behavior has him completely baffled. Jared knows how Jensen is, how Jensen’s always been, so why would it suddenly piss him off. “Are you...” Jensen stops again, trying to find the right words, “Maybe this whole thing is a mistake then?”  
  
“Because you fuck everything that moves?” Jared replies. There is no harshness to his voice.  
  
Jared grabs a hold of Jensen’s hand and pulls Jensen down on the bed next to him. He turns his own body toward Jensen’s. Their heads are mere centimeters apart and Jared replies, “You’re a real prick, but I’m already invested.”  
  
Jensen smiles and rests his head against Jared’s. “If it’s any consolation, there haven’t been any other pretty things – male or female – since we started whatever the hell this is.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And that’s not going to change tonight?”  
  
Jensen laughs and says, “With Christian?”  
  
“With anyone other than me?”  
  
“Not unless you want it to,” Jensen replies. He leans over and presses a chaste kiss on Jared’s lips. His fingers run along Jared’s cheekbone and he says, “Besides I’ve been there, done that.”  
  
“Prick,” Jared replies.  
  
“Don’t worry. I like you better,” Jensen replies.  
  
Jared doesn’t say anything. Jensen is about to ask him if he’s still pissed, when Jared turns over and pins Jensen beneath his weight. His hands move along Jensen’s stomach and he presses his lips against Jensen’s in a rough kiss, teeth and tongues clashing together. While Jensen tries to catch his breath, Jared’s tongue moves along his ear, throat, and neck. He bites down on a small patch of skin on Jensen’s shoulder causing Jensen to groan and then he grins up at Jensen with a wicked look.  
  
Jared stands up and says, “Yeah, you definitely like me.”  
  
Jensen tries to put together a coherent sentence but settles for, “Kill...you.”  
  
“We’ve got to meet up with your friends if your luggage ever gets here,” Jared replies. He moves over to where Jensen is still on the bed. He runs his hand up Jensen’s leg and chest and replies, “And that’s why I carry my own shit, lazy.”  
  
“Well, we’ve got time to waste,” Jensen replies, tugging on Jared’s shirt.  
  
Jared pries free and says, “Wouldn’t want Christian or any of your other fuck buddies to get jealous when they smell the hot sex on you.”  
  
“Who’s the prick now?”  
  
Jared smiles. “This is definitely going to be a fun weekend.”  
  
“Oh right. Sure,” Jensen replies. He’s still not sure if this weekend is the best of ideas, but he’s pretty sure that it will definitely be interesting. And Jared is going to fit in just fine with his friends – they all love to torment him.  
  
_{Fin}_  



End file.
